<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasure Your Betters by nepenthe_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061813">Pleasure Your Betters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer'>nepenthe_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has taken a Midgardian as his own slave and has no problem sharing them with his friends</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Kinktober Prompt 17 - Three (or more) some / Master/slave</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Thor, Warriors Three/Tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleasure Your Betters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor lounged back on the couch in the middle of his chambers as his slave knelt at his feet holding up a tray covered in meats and other finger foods for a midday snack. The man had been a prize that Thor had claimed during a conquest of Midgard a few seasons ago. A former hero by the moniker of Iron Man that had tried to stand against Asgard’s control and protection of his world. The pitiful world had grown in technological use and had dared to try and leave Asgard’s merciful protection. They had quickly been shown the error of their ways and as the son of Odin, Thor had claimed his rights as the victor.</p>
<p>The slave had been thoroughly trained on how he was to please Thor. After a few months of relentless punishments for his attempts to fight back and escape, he had finally learned his place at his better’s feet. Thor ran his fingers through the dark hair down to the golden collar marking him as the property of the Prince of the Realm Eternal. In addition to the collar the slave also sported cuffs at each wrist and ankle, nipple clamps that connected with a chain, and a cock cage complete with a sound; all of which were glittering gold to match the collar and Thor’s status as Prince and heir.</p>
<p>Every Asgardian knew that this slave was Thor’s and would only be allowed to touch him with Thor’s permission. Not that Thor made a habit of denying such permission. In fact he greatly enjoyed sharing his little pet with his friends and those he felt had earned the privilege. It was a great delight to the prince to show off what a well behaved slave he had now.</p>
<p>Thor was pulled from those thoughts as the doors to his chambers banged open and the Warriors Three marched in. None of them bothered with formalities knowing that they were always welcome to visit their friend. Sweat and dust covered their clothing indicating that they had just come from the practice rings. Hogun had no qualms about grabbing a chunk of roast boar from the tray the slave held, paying no mind to the grease that dripped down onto the slave’s hair.</p>
<p>“We missed you this afternoon Thor,” Fandral said as he dropped down into a vacant chair, legs spread in easy relaxation. “Have the training rings become too dull for you? I’m sure we can find some more worthy opponents if that is the case.”</p>
<p>“Nay friend. The Allfather merely requires more of my time in governing Midgard to make sure they do not seek to break from us once more,” Thor explained.</p>
<p>Volstagg cast the slave on the floor a withering stare. “They are indeed spineless creatures to try and flee from Asgard’s protection in such dishonorable manner. One might almost wonder if they had some help from someone known for their lying and deceit.”</p>
<p>At the indirect mention of Loki the slave’s eyes widened momentarily before relaxing once more in the hopes that no one would have noticed. Volstagg had been paying attention though. He crouched down in front of the kneeling slave and took his chin between his fingers in a none too gentle grip and forced his head up from the submissive bowed position it had been in. Even then the slave kept his eyes averted as he had been rigorously taught in order to avoid disrespecting his betters with his unworthy gaze.</p>
<p>“Is that what happened little slave? Did Loki come to your world with promises of glory beyond your reach that you were unable to resist?” the man asked. “We know that you mortals are weak to temptation and wouldn’t have thought to rebel all on their own.”</p>
<p>“That’s enough Volstagg,” Thor snapped. “Loki is a prince of Asgard just as I am. He would never have done something so dishonorable.”</p>
<p>Fandral held his hands up in a placating manner. “We have no doubt of you Thor and while Loki has been raised as your brother you cannot deny his Jotunn heritage. They are cowardly creatures just as the Midgardians proved to be. It wouldn’t be surprising to find their lack of loyalty to Asgard was something that they had in common.”</p>
<p>Thor huffed and turned his gaze to the men at his feet. “Is that true little Midgardian? Are you disloyal to Asgard and her Prince?”</p>
<p>“No Master,” Tony replied immediately, his face still gripped in Volstagg’s hand. “Asgard and her Prince have my undying loyalty and obedience.”</p>
<p>The four men chuckled and Volstagg released him. “Why don’t you prove it then boy? Prove just how obedient you can be to those that were merciful enough to spare your life even after your rebellion.”</p>
<p>The slave held his position though his muscles tensed in preparation. It was only Thor that he was allowed to obey. Following the orders of anyone else, even the Warriors Three, without Thor’s prior instructions would lead to punishment which he desperately wanted to avoid. Asgardians could be quite inventive with the punishments they came up with to break and train slaves.</p>
<p>“Get to it then,” Thor confirmed. “Prove to my friends just how loyal you are to Asgard and how grateful you are to have been taught better from your errant ways.”</p>
<p>“Yes Master,” the slave agreed immediately.</p>
<p>He set down the tray that he had been holding out of the way so that it wouldn’t make a mess while he was catering to the desires of the men before him. Crawling across the floor he made his way to Fandral who was the closest.</p>
<p>“How would you have use of me My Lord?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>Fandral waved towards the growing bulge in his pants. “Your mouth will suffice for now boy. Show me how well the trainers taught you.”</p>
<p>Dexterous hands came up and made quick work of the ties holding the pants closed and pulled out the half hard cock inside. Pink lips and a talented tongue travelled over the length, getting it wet and stimulating it to full hardness. Gentle suckles on the balls beneath drew out pleased hums and pearls of precum forming at the head of the cock.</p>
<p>“Very nice. Now take it,” Fandral ordered. “I want to feel how tight your throat is around me when I finish.”</p>
<p>Doing as he was told, the slave took the cock into his mouth and gradually worked his way down until it was completely sheathed inside his throat, his nose pressed against Fandral’s stomach in the process.</p>
<p>Hogun cheered at the feat and poured himself an ale. “You have a well trained slave Thor. There aren’t many who can take the whole of our Fandral without choking.”</p>
<p>Thor smiled in pride as his slave slowly bobbed his head up and down, gasping for quick breaths every time he had the chance. “He is able to swallow me down with only minimal difficulties. I am unsurprised he can manage Fandral. He knows how to please his Master don’t you boy?”</p>
<p>The slave pulled off the cock in front of him just long enough to cough out a “Yes Master” before getting back to work. While Fandral was indeed smaller than Thor, he was by no means <i>small</i> and the slave’s throat was beginning to feel a deep ache from the constant stretch. He would have a hard time speaking clearly tomorrow. Assuming he was permitted to speak at all.</p>
<p>While his mouth was occupied sucking down Fandral’s cock the slave also made sure to pay attention to his balls as well, massaging and rolling them around in his hand. Between the talent of the slave’s mouth and hands Fandral was soon nearing his peak. He didn’t bother warning the slave beneath him that he was close, instead gripping him by his dark hard and holding him down as he spent himself down the slave’s throat.</p>
<p>By the time Fandral was finished and released his hold, shooting the last of his cum across the slave’s face, Tony was coughing and gasping for breath after being denied for a not inconsiderable amount of time. Even so he knew better than to ignore his duties for his own comfort, including breathing. Before he had managed to get himself back under control again he was leaning back in and licking the excess spend off of Fanrdal’s cock to clean him before tucking him back into his pants.</p>
<p>Hogun was the next to demand his services, snapping and pointing at the floor in front of his feet. Tony crawled across the floor to where he was ordered and waited to hear how the next man wanted to be pleasured.</p>
<p>“Prepare and present your hole boy. Don’t make me wait,” Hogun snapped, not interested in being kept waiting for any of life’s pleasures, including a tight hole to fuck.</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes glanced around furiously looking for anything to use as lube. Unfortunately nothing had been left out for him. When Thor wanted to take him he made sure that there was something available to slick the way or if he didn’t it was because he wanted to take his slave dry to keep the man in his place. Since Thor hadn’t been expecting to fuck his slave at the moment, nothing was prepared. Tony knew however that he would not be permitted to rush to the bedchamber to return with oil. He would have to make do with what was currently available.</p>
<p>Sticking his fingers in his mouth the slave got them nice and wet with his saliva before bringing them down and working two fingers inside his hole to start with. The rapid intrusion stung and burned but he knew that it would be worse if he took too long and was fucked without anything. Spit wasn't the best lubricant, in fact it was barely good for much at all, but it was what he had.</p>
<p>When the slave returned his fingers to his mouth to gather more spit he remembered Fandral’s cum on his face and quickly scooped that up to add to his hole to ease the way for Hogun to fuck. The men around the room laughed in great delight to watch the slave use the seed of one man to prepare himself for another to take him.</p>
<p>Tony had barely worked a third finger inside when he was being slapped down to the floor by Hogun. “Enough,” he bit out. “Present already boy. I told you not to make me wait.”</p>
<p>It had barely been two minutes since that order but it was apparently two minutes too many for the Asgardian. Rolling to his knees Tony pressed his face into the floor so his ass was raised up into the air and reached behind himself to pull his cheeks open revealing the barely stretched hole beneath.</p>
<p>Hogun wasted absolutely no time in bringing his cock out of his pants and shoving his way inside. The breath was fucked out of the slave beneath him but Hogun paid him no mind. As far as the Asgardian was concerned that was the slave’s place and it was his right to use the man as he pleased so long as he had Thor’s permission.</p>
<p>Volstagg was tired of being left out and decided that a slave with an empty hole wasn’t living up to their full potential and that would need to be rectified immediately. Taking hold of the slave by his hair Volstagg yanked the man’s head up off the floor and brought it right to his dick.</p>
<p>With his hands still behind him to hold his ass open for Hogun, the slave was completely off balance to have his head lifted in such a way and was totally at Volstagg’s mercy. Mercy that was not soon coming. Volstagg didn’t hesitate to force his dick between the slave’s lips and down his throat to feel that tight clench around his member. Off balance as he was, the slave could do nothing but swallow repeatedly in the hopes that the rhythmic undulations of his throat would earn him enough good will to be allowed to breathe instead of being choked unconscious on Volstagg’s cock. It wouldn’t be the first time that he had been put through such an experience but it never became less frightening that those who considered him less than the dirt on their boots would pull away in time to allow him to live.</p>
<p>At the same time Volstagg took his pleasure from the slave’s throat, Hogun was enjoying the tight ass. As time had passed Hogun’s own precum had added extra slick to the passage making fucking easier which he was taking full advantage of. With an equal lover Hogun would make sure that he lasted long enough to bring pleasure to both parties. With a slave however that didn’t matter, only Hogun’s pleasure was important. As such he didn’t bother trying to make himself last and thrust himself hard and fast, chasing his orgasm, until he was spilling deep in the slave’s ass making sure that he got his cum as deep as he could so that the slave would remember his place as nothing more than a tool for his betters.</p>
<p>As soon as Hogun pulled out Thor was quick to take his place. He had been waiting while his friends had their fun but this was his slave and he wasn’t about to sit back and not get his dick wet in him while everyone else got a turn. Hogun was barely out of the way when Thor shoved himself completely inside his slave in one giant thrust. That shove had the added effect of pushing his slave back down onto Volstagg’s cock who had just pulled out enough to give the slave a quick breath of air.</p>
<p>Together the two of them set up a brutal rhythm fucking intot he slave’s holes. Back and forth they went using the slave as nothing more than a toy between them to share as he was fucked around like a rag doll. Thor’s grip on the slave’s hips was sure to leave dark bruises when they were finished and Volstagg’s grip of the slave’s hair was just shy of ripping the strands out by the roots. Neither were gentle with the man between them and neither were bothered by that fact. This was a slave’s purpose in their eyes and if they happened to break this one there would always be another that could be found to take his place.</p>
<p>Soon, though never soon enough for Tony, Volstagg’s pace stuttered before he was coming into the slave’s mouth. Unlike Fandral who had come down the slave’s throat and saved just enough to make a mess of his face, Volstagg purposefully finished in the man’s mouth. That way the slave would be forced to taste the cum of his superior before he swallowed it down to avoid being punished for being wasteful of what he was so generously given.</p>
<p>When Volstagg pulled out, smearing his cum across the slave’s cheek as he went, Thor shifted his hands from the slave’s hips to his armpits. With one great heave Thor lifted his slave from the floor and stood up, keeping the man impaled on his cock as he made his way back to his place on the couch. Thor settled down with his slave knelt over his lap, dick still in the slave’s ass and chest to back so that the slave was faced out towards the rest of the room.</p>
<p>His friends laughed at the sight of the slave all spread out and displayed for the world to see with a cock up his hole. They laughed even harder when a sharp slap to his thigh had the man rolling his hips up and down to ride Thor’s cock while sitting on his lap. The larger Asgardian laid back against the couch and reached for a slice of bread and cheese from the abandoned tray to nibble on. He was completely content to have his slave continue to perform for him for as long as he liked while he spoke with his friends. After all, the slave was his war prize to use as he saw fit and there was no better use for the enslaved Midgardian then having him see to every need of someone who was clearly far more worthy than he was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>